doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Returns: Relaunch/Rebirth
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. Script Lords The Doctor and Clara are in the TARDIS. Clara: How about my Dad? Doctor: Trenzalore, new home. Clara: So he's stranded! That's not fair! Doctor: And I don't care! Clara: The Doctor would have taken them home, if he could.. Doctor: Look, I'm the Doctor. Right here and now. Maybe that's what I'm like now! Cruel, angry. Clara: So it's my fault is it? Doctor: It's your Dad's fault. I could have died in peace, if he hadn't showed up. Clara: He was trying to help! Doctor: I don't want or need his help. It's every man for himself in my life. Clara: The old Doctor always helped me. Doctor: He's gone! The TARDIS doors suddenly shut and the TARDIS shakes violently. Doctor: What is it, old girl? Clara: DOCTORRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! The Doctor and Clara wake up in a changed console room. Clara: Has the TARDIS changed? Doctor: Not mine, now, stupid girl! A different one! I can smell it. Clara: The Time Lords, Gallifrey... Doctor: Exactly. A man walks up behind them. Man: Do you mind? You're in the way. The Doctor turns round. Doctor: Who are you? Man: You. Doctor: Ooh, a fan! Clara, they worship me at Vengra Six. But you don't look like any of the incarnations of me. Man: No, I'm the Game Lord. I've been a crystal in the TARDIS until I got your regeneration breath on me. It was enough DNA to build a Time Lord. Anyway, please excuse me. I've got to set up the chess board. Doctor: Who are you play with then? Game Lord: You, of course. I'm giving you a choice. Play chess with me, or I'll freeze you in time. Clara: That doesn't sound bad. Game Lord: Hush you! The Game Lord fires a laser beam at Clara from his die and teleports her. Game Lord: She's stuck in the Land of Games, until you beat me of course and you take hold of my sonic die. Doctor: Sonic devices are scientific instruments, not toys. You're so childish. Game Lord: Am I? Oh, Pooky! A giant living teddy bear comes up. Doctor: That's so sweet. You're only two hundred. Game Lord: For Gallifriean standards, you're a teenager. Doctor: You're at the nappy stage. Game Lord: Can a baby play chess? Fly a TARDIS? Own his own pet? I don't think so. Doctor: We'll play chess. Don't worry I'll go easy on the baby. Game Lord: If I win, I'll regress your age, so you'll be the baby! Doctor: I'll win. I can figure out when to move two hundred moves before I even have to. Game Lord: Three hundred moves. The chess board is suddenly set up. Game Lord: Game powers. You go first. The Doctor moves his king. Suddenly, the king disappears. Doctor: What? Game Lord: Game powers. Doctor: Right, before my next move, I just need to get something. The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, and starts flying it. Doctor: Right, freedom! I'll go back to Earth, get a new companion, I hate Clara! The TARDIS lands and the Doctor steps out, only to find the TARDIS never moved. Game Lord: I grounded your TARDIS, I didn't want you to miss out on our game. Doctor: This game is stupid. Game Lord: So you want to be frozen in time then? Doctor: But you couldn't do that. Game Lord: Oh, but I could. Clara suddenly reappears. Doctor: Clara? Clara: I don't know what happened. The Land of Games was terrible. I had to play Giant Monopoly. I almost got killed. But I... The Final Battle Game Lord: Silence! We will have three final moves each, I'll play slowly. You win, I'll travel to a pocket universe where I shall remain until the end of time. I win, you'll be regressed to a baby and I'll take your place as the Doctor. Doctor: Deal. I just need to pop into the TARDIS wardrobe. Game Lord and Clara: Why? Doctor: I can't win a chess game without a good outfit. The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, and comes back wearing a purple top, grey jogging bottoms, sunglasses, a leather jacket and black shoes. Doctor: I. Am. The. Doctor. Clara: Nice attitude. Game Lord: Right, next move. The Game Lord moves his knight, near where the Doctor's pawn is. Doctor: You're just plain stupid. Game Lord: You could just get out of this. The Doctor takes the Game Lord's knight. Game Lord: It's a last resort, you know. The Game Lord takes the Doctor's pawn with his pawn. Doctor: Aren't you going to do your time slip trick? Game Lord: No. The Game Lord does his time slipping trick to when it's the Doctor's final move. Doctor: So what is this last resort? Game Lord: True friendship will make this TARDIS explode and I'll be exiled to a pocket universe. Your TARDIS would no longer be grounded. Clara: Me and the Doctor have a true friendship. Game Lord: I'll show you your friendship in the past, present and future. A projection of clips from''The Bells of Saint John'' starts. Game Lord: You two were wonderful friends, and the present. A projection of the Doctor and Clara arguing earlier starts. Game Lord: I see nothing for your future. Doctor: Clara, look at that. Let's be friends again. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. As soon, as we leave, we'll go back to Trenzalore to collect your Dad. Clara: And I'm sorry for arguing with you. Clara starts crying and she and the Doctor hug. Doctor: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Clara: Yes! The Doctor and Clara kiss. The Game Lord's TARDIS starts rumbling. Doctor: Clara, into the TARDIS now! The Doctor runs in but the Game Lord grabs Clara's leg. Game Lord: Clara, tell the Doctor, that she is coming. Clara kicks the Game Lord and runs into the TARDIS. Doctor: 5... 4... 3... Clara: 2... Doctor and Clara: 1... BLAST OFF! The Game Lord's TARDIS explodes, it sends the Doctor's TARDIS cascading into the Time Vortex. Doctor: Germino! The end.